It's An Art Revisited
by So Devious
Summary: Dusting off an old throwback previously adopted by Rika-San. This is dedicated to her. Draco's art class has a new project: sketching a nude model! Guess who their subject is  return of crossdresser!Draco, AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to JK Rowling.

Note: Dusting off an old throwback. I don't know if she's still on this site, but I'd like to dedicate this story to Rika-San, who graciously took this off of my hands years ago, and came under some heat for it. I can't thank her enough for trying, so any changes she may have made, I'll leave them alone. Between the reviews I got when I posted and the reviews miss Rika-San got when she posted, I decided plenty of people already read the first two chapters, so I'll try to update all the chapters I have written out all at once.

Note #2: I'm eager to get this posted which is why there's only one new chapter. However, I would like to remind everyone that there's about a 4 year gap between the first two chapter and the new one. Hopefully my writing has improved in that time, because persoanlly I hate the first two chapters .

It's An Art

By

So Devious

Chapter One

Out of all the rooms in Hogwarts Community College, the Art Room had to be the school favorite. Ceiling tiles were painted in neat designs and murals, in memorial of the seniors who long since graduated. The walls were painted a stylish black, with charcoal and graphite sketches pinned wantonly to the walls. The desks were equipped with Sharpie markers where students could sign the names along with little messages like 'art rocks' and whatnot.

The room was Draco Malfoy's home away from home, a century Gothic neighborhood where every neighbor understood the other. He could let his inhibitions flow via acrylic paint and chalk pastels, and his only harsh critic was himself. It was his ideal Heaven.

The young blonde stared wistfully at the six-foot mass standing in the middle of the class, covered with a horrible-looking pink tarp. Professor Trelawney, the resident 'weirdo' of HCC, stood before it, smiling as she waited for the class to take their seats.

"Alright, everyone, take your seats. Today you'll all be doing simple sketches. I know, not to your standards, too easy, you might all be thinking." She was right. "But, this will be no ordinary sketch. You're subject is the most common animal on the face of the earth. You'll be drawing your peer, your closest friend, your worthiest foe, you undying love and your burning passion! You'll be drawing one of your own," she grabbed the tarp and yanked it away dramatically. "In his most vulnerable state."

The class erupted in a collective gasp as the tarp fell to reveal a six-foot Greek god, nude, in a pose similar to that of David. His tanned skin seemed to glow under the fluorescent, and emerald green eyes peered up from under an ink black fringe.

Draco's eyes, wide in admiration, trailed over the noble form, taking in every muscle, every flaw (or lack thereof), and even lingered on the large tool, resting amongst a nest of thick black curls.

"Class, this is Harry. You will be sketching this…masterpiece, how you view him in your own mind, your own thoughts…" Trelawney winked at Draco. "Your own fantasies. Now, get started." She snapped before returning to her desk. Draco gazed a few minutes more before he took out his sketchbook and went to town. A gentle swish for the arm, a nice curve for the head…a smaller curve for the _head_. The blonde looked up at the God, not noticing the smile on his face as the pencil traced out the taut form, that perfect body. Oh the things he would do if this man was a student here. 'Impossible,' he thought 'I would've seen him by now.' Draco snapped out of his reverie when the model gave him a dazzling smile. He could feel his cheeks flush to about a thousand degrees before he ducked his head down and continued to sketch.

"Draco!" a voice called from the back of the class room, just as the blonde finished packing up. He whipped around just as Blaise came trotting up to him, a broad smile on his face. Blaise was about as Bi as they come. He would ogle anything with nice legs and a heartbeat (which Draco assumed was only because it was illegal if it did not, in fact, have one.) "How about that model, eh. Gods, he was gorgeous. Man, what I would do for a night with that. I want him almost as much as I want you, Drake." he slowly ran his hand up Draco's pale thigh, almost succeeding in making it all the way up that tiny skirt before-

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Draco asked, smirking. Blaise blanched visibly and snatched his hand away.

"Way to ruin the mood, love. And besides, I would hardly consider Pansy a 'girlfriend', more like...a pet. You see, we don't get romantic, because you don't get romantic with your dog, do you? Of course not."

"Wait, what do you mean by pet?"

"Well, I feed her, tell her how pretty she is, play with her once in a while, and then just leave her alone and let her sleep." Draco laughed.

"Blaise, that's horrible." he shouted, trying to feign anger, but the shit-eating grin on his face betraying it. The young man just shrugged, linking his arm with Draco's as they walked out of the class room.

"How's the new job going mate?" Ron Weasley asked as Harry jumped into the backseat of the jeep, now fully clothed (a/n: sorry, ladies).

"Meh, it was a lot better than I thought it would be. A lot of weirdos in that class though. There was this one boy, kept giving me these…hungry looks, like he was about to jump up and rape me or something." Hermione, Ron's girlfriend, laughed.

"Come on, Harry. Was there anyone you may, you know, fancy?" she asked, pulling her huge sunglasses down over her eyes. The boys scoffed.

"Come on, Herm, it's not like-"

"Well, there was this one bloke…or…at least I think it was a bloke." Hermione shot her boyfriend a look that screamed 'I told you so' before letting Harry continue.

"He…was gorgeous. This silvery blonde hair and platinum blue eyes and these petal pink lips." There was a long pause before the entire jeep burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh gods, Harry. Who knew you could be so romantic." Ron belted out, still chuckling lightly. Hermione hit him, playfully, on the arm.

"But, seriously. Harry, maybe you should talk to this person. Did you get his name at least?"

"No. I think the teacher called him Draco, but I'm not sure…"

"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?" Harry shrugged.

"I guess. Why?" Ron chuckled darkly.

"Harry, let me tell you now, mate, do not, I repeat, do NOT get involved with the Malfoy's. They're bad news, and nothing but." Harry just shrugged once more and sat back, enjoying the rest of the ride. He knew all about how Arthur Weasley left his family for Narcissa. It was tragic, really. Leaving behind seven children and a loving wife, for a woman who started out as nothing more than a drunken tryst. It was also foolish on his part. What did he have to offer Narcissa Malfoy that Lucius didn't already give her? She had wealth, a loving husband, a beautiful 'baby boy' as she liked to call Draco, while all Arthur had was a run-down old one-story, seven rowdy children, and a job that just barely put enough food on the table for the four children that were left, let alone enough for all nine of them. Last anyone heard, Arthur was last seen at a pub in London somewhere.

Despite his friend's tale, Harry couldn't very well slight Draco for the sins of his father, though he could understand how Ron could. All he knew was that he had to take a chance and get to know him better.

* * *

><p>AN: Nothing new.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to JK Rowling.

Note: Dedicated to Rika-San

It's An Art

By

So Devious

Chapter 2

If there was one thing Draco hated, feared, dreaded among all else, was working. Don't get him wrong, he was a naturally hard worker, all Malfoy's were. It was just that IT was there as well. With those cold blue eyes and that damning smirk, those calloused hands that hurt him so many moons ago. Those lips that would spout such crude things to him, but such wondrous praise and adoration to anyone superior.

'Ever the fucking apple-polisher.' Draco thought bitterly as he changed his clothes in the back storage room. He learned his lesson about wearing his school clothes to work, after IT came after him. He sighed as he slipped into an over-sized black t-shirt, that once belonged to his dad, paint-splattered jeans and white Chucks. Not his best outfit, hell, not even one of his favorites, but if it kept IT off his tail, then so be it.

"Dressing down again, Draco?" Tom Riddle, or IT as Draco liked to call him, sneered, that ever haughty smirk playing on his features. The blonde simply turned away from him. How dare he! "You know you look so nice in your school clothes, why do you always change?" Tom asked, trailing a hand up the blonde's denim clad thigh and leaning in closer, so that that lips were almost touching. "Don't you want anyone looking at those long, lovely legs of yours."

"Tom, stop…"Draco tried to sound confident, but it came out as a beg. Tom's eyes fluttered and a short breath escaped between slightly parted lips, breezing against Draco's trembling ones. The bastard! He was getting turned on by his fear?

"Come on, Angel. Don't be this way." In a flash, Draco pushed away from the taller young man and raced behind the counter, blushing furiously and hoping to God that Cho showed up soon. He didn't like the woman one bit, but at least he would have a witness. Tom licked his lips and leaned against the counter, leering at the poor young man. "I didn't hear you complain when-"

"Enough, Tom!"

"Umm, am I interrupting something?" Two heads snapped in the direction of the door. Draco let out a sigh of relief as his eye locked onto none other than the Greek God, himself. Mister Harry.

"No! No, you weren't. Um, is there anything I can help you with?" Draco asked, forgetting Tom presence and rushing from behind the counter to stand before Harry.

"Um, actually I was just getting a drink for my friends." God, that smile, Draco thought as he felt all the blood rush to his head. And those eyes! Mmm, and he could just fall asleep in those arms. Draco snapped out of his trance as Harry waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you alright?" the blonde nodded and fought the urge to wipe the drool from his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just…gonna…you know, go to the um, the uh...ringy-uppy thing and…yeah." Draco scurried away and stood behind the counter, avoiding Harry's gaze. He was always much smoother than that, but that boy just made it hard (no pun intended).

"So it's like that, is it?" Tom practically growled, causing the blonde to jump. Their eyes locked for a moment before he asked again. "Well? Is _that_ why you've been acting so strange?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The blonde replied, trying to put up a strong front. "And even if I did, it's none of your business." Tom just sneered, obviously not believing a word of it, but before he could get a word out, Harry appeared at the register, holding three bottles of Vanilla Pepsi in his hands.

"Look, if I'm interrupting, I could just-"

"Nonsense! In fact, Tom here was just about to go re-stock the shelves. Weren't you, Tom?" Draco looked pointedly at his would-be assailant, who simply sneered and stalked off.

"Is he okay? He looked pretty pissed." Harry asked, handing over the bottles.

"He'll be fine." There was an awkward silence, and Draco could feel Harry's eyes burning into him as he rang up the items for him. "That'll be one eighty."

"Here you go. Um, listen. I remember seeing you in that class today, and I was talking to my friends about you-"

"Oh, great." Draco said sarcastically. It wasn't rare that people talked about him.

"No, no, hear me out. We were talking and she thinks I should talk to you, maybe ask you out. So, um, I was wondering if maybe, you want to catch a movie, maybe get a bite to eat or something." The blonde could have jumped up and did a little dance on the counter, but decided that dancing for Harry would have to wait at least until their second date (first, if he played his cards right).

"I'd like that. How about Saturday, say around nine?" Draco offered, leaning against the counter and smiling at the raven-haired young man.

"That'd be perfect."

"Good." He took the tan hand into his own and grabbed a pen from a cup resting near the register. Biting his lip gently (like many of the magazines said to do) he jotted down his cell and dorm room numbers. "Call me anytime after eight, I'm usually off work by then." Harry smiled brightly, causing Draco's cheeks to burn, before the young man turned and left the store.

"I can't believe you're going to go out with him. You little…Just wait until your father hears about this!"

"It's just one date…not like I'm having his babies or anything." Draco murmured, brooding at the other man's attitude.

* * *

><p>AN: Nothing new.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to JK Rowling.

Note: Dedicated to Rika-San

Note #2: I'm well aware of the rules regarding song lyrics in fics. I'm politely refusing to follow because, to my understanding, the reasoning is something along the lines of copyright laws (please correct me if I'm wrong. Last I actually heard about it was them writing "users feel it is okay to use lyrics that they did not write in stories"), even if they're not being used for profit. But, by that logic, this site shouldn't even exist, as characters are also protected under copy write law, so either we're allowed to use lyrics or the site should be shut down and every fanfiction writer prosecuted (knock on wood that doesn't happen.). So this fic is also my peaceful rebellion against a ridiculous rule that's been in effect for too long.

Note #3: The song in in this chapter is Hold It Against Me, but quite frankly, I prefer Sam Tsui's version Britney Spears' (which is saying something, because I love me some Britney), which is the version I'm using in this chapter, so check it out on youtube or playlist [dot] com.

It's An Art

By

So Devious

Chapter 3

"Alright class, change in plans!" Trelawney shouted over the hustle and bustle of the art room. Students began to settle and take their seats, listening intently as the professor began to give further instructions. "Another instructor requested the presence of our model, so instead I've gotten permission from professors to go around campus and draw the scene in front of you. You can use the quad and even a few classes, but they can't have too many extra students so it first come, first serve." The chatter instantly rose as the students got excited for their new project. That is, every student except Draco.

Truth be told, he was quite excited to see Harry again, even though he'd be seeing him the next night. But now what was he to do. He never quite got a chance to ask for his phone number, so texting was out of the question.

'Get it together, Malfoy!' a voice in his head shouted. 'Stop acting like some lovesick girl!' Draco shook the pestering thoughts away as he packed up his things to find a quite place to work. Maybe his 'inner-voice' was right, but he'd never quite felt anything like this: this strong attraction, especially to someone he barely knew. But then again, ever since Tom, he never really looked.

Unfamiliar with many of the classes in the Arts Building of Hogwarts, Draco simply went to the nearest class. Without even opening the door, he could hear the scores of a piano leaking into the hall, a beautiful melody he found vaguely familiar.

"Alright class! Today's lesson is-Oh! Come on it, dear!" The professor, a beautiful middle aged woman, dressed in plain black slacks and a loose-fitting royal blue blouse., cooed as she welcomed Draco warmly when he eased open the door "I take it you're one of Trelawney's?"

Draco nodded politely, reaching out to shake the woman's hand. "Yes, ma'am." he replied. "Draco Malfoy. I hope you don't mind me sitting in."

"Of course not. I'm Professor Sinistra, but you can call me Aurora." Aurora eyed him oddly, but smiled none the less. It probably wasn't every day she saw a gorgeous bloke rocking a denim mini-skirt, cropped tee, and Louboutin boots.

Draco quietly took a seat in the corner of the room, where he could get a good look at the professor as she taught, as well as the beautiful baby grand piano seated in the middle of the class, ready at center stage for any talented to mind to work their magic with it. The blond quickly set to work, sketching the outline of Aurora in her relaxed stance, hands folded in front of her with one leg slightly outward.

Harry's heart skipped a beat when Draco graced the class with his presence, and he was happily reminded of the young man that was giving him _the eye_ in Trelawney's class, rather than the shy, modestly dressed boy in the convenience store. _This_ Draco was stunning, platinum blond locks pinned up in a messy bun, face pure and clean with minimal make-up, eyes bright and filled with confidence.

The raven-haired man felt his jeans tighten as Draco walked – no, strode would be a more appropriate term – to a spare chair seated next to the risers, easing down and crossing his long, slender legs before pulling out his black Molskine sketch book and setting to work. To think, Harry was bummed when Professor Sinistra told him that she needed him in class today, meaning modeling would have to wait until Monday. Granted, it was Friday, and he was going to see Draco the following day, but as they say: details, details.

"Mr. Potter? Do you have something prepared for us?" Aurora's voice penetrated his thoughts, snapping out of his reverie. Quite honestly he didn't. In fact, he could just barely recall what assignment he was supposed to be preparing for. But, as his father always said, a Potter was nothing if not resourceful. Nervously clearing his throat, Harry made his way to the front of the class, taking a seat at the baby grand in the middle of the room and trying to ignore to eyes staring at him. Typically he wasn't so nervous when performing, he was a natural born showman after all. But it didn't take a genius to figure out why he suddenly felt so shy.

Taking a deep breath, he met Draco's eyes, hoping the blond would be too immersed in his work to pay any mind to Harry. No such luck. Molten silver stared back at him as Draco gazed expectantly, drawing evidently forgotten as he watched Harry take center stage. Suddenly the raven-haired man knew exactly what he was going to perform.

Keeping his eyes locked with the blond's, he gave a smirk before his fingers began gently pressing out notes on the ivory keys. Take a breath, he began to sing out the first

_Hey over there  
>Please forgive me<br>If I'm coming on too strong  
>Hate to stare<br>But you're winning  
>And they're playing my favorite song<em>

So come here  
>'Little closer<br>Wanna whisper in your ear  
>Make it clear<br>Little question  
>Wanna know just how you feel<p>

If I said my heart was beating loud  
>If we could escape the crowd somehow<br>If I said I want your body now  
>Would you hold it against me<p>

Cause you feel like paradise  
>And I need a vacation tonight<br>If I said I want your body now  
>Would you hold it against me<p>

Draco's pulse quickened as the words Harry was singing sank in. Of course, he himself already knew the words, it was one of his favorite songs to date, but hearing it sung so...intimately, as though it were written just for him, was another experience entirely. It sounded cliché, but the other man's voice sounded like velvet, not too soft but so smooth, it washed over him like warm water.

As he watched Harry perform, inspiration hit and he set his pencil to work, sketching the outline of the other man's face. Harry looked so impassioned when he sang, much like Draco would imagine himself to look when he was drawing or painting. However, instead of the deep concentration the showed on the blond's features, Harry's face held pure feeling, as though the words were pouring straight from his heart and soul rather than his head. Draco simply had to capture it.

_Hey you might think  
>That I'm crazy<br>But you know I'm just your type  
>I might be a little hazy<br>But you just cannot deny_

There's a spark in between us  
>When we're dancing on the floor<br>Give me give me more, give me more  
>Wanna see it<br>So I'm asking you tonight

If I said my heart was beating loud  
>If we could escape the crowd somehow<br>If I said I want your body now  
>Would you hold it against me<p>

Cause you feel like paradise  
>And I need a vacation tonight<br>If I said I want your body now  
>Would you hold it against me<p>

Harry was finally feeling comfortable with the music as he stole glances at Draco, whose eyes were filled with a lot more than admiration as the blond glanced back and forth between him and his sketchbook. He could even see a hint of lust, which spurred Harry on even more.

_If I said my heart was beating loud  
>If we could escape the crowd somehow<br>If I said I want your body now  
>Would you hold it against me<em>

Cause you feel like paradise  
>And I need a vacation tonight<br>If I said I want your body now  
>Would you hold it against me<p>

"Very well done, Harry!" Aurora cheered, her face split in a proud grin. Harry rose from the bench and gave a bow, unable to wipe his own smile from his face as he tried to act nonchalant at Draco's hungry eyes watching him. Hopefully that look wouldn't go away by tomorrow.

By the end of class, Draco had managed to make a decent amount of progress to his work, if you could call it that. He had scraped the picture of Sinistra and the piano to finish another day. However, he had managed to complete a wonderful portrait of Harry performing, and was currently debating on if he should give it to the other man or not.

"Hey!" A voice whispered from behind him, and the blond couldn't help but jump, his books scattering to the ground. "Shit! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." Harry apologized as he dropped to his knees to help Draco pick up his things.

The blond couldn't help but blush as the other man dropped to the floor, his mind instantly shooting to hot, lustful places – he was still a man, after all. Harry peering up at him with those big emerald eyes didn't help either. Draco wondered what it would feel like if he ran his fingers through those soft ebony locks while Harry-

"Here you go. Draco? Are you alright?" Harry asked as he rose to his feet and held the blond's book out to him. Draco snapped out his fantasy, his face burning a bright red

"R-right! Thanks..."

"So, I'm pretty excited about tomorrow. You sill wanted to go, right?" Harry asked as the pair continued down the hall. The blond smiled brightly, a sight that made Harry's pulse quicken.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it."

Tom couldn't suppress the tremor of rage the shot through him at the sight of that little pauper Potter cuddling up to his Draco. The boy was practically his _property_, and that little weasel though he could just sneak up, sing a pretty song, and steal him away? He'd see about that. Let Potter have his fun tomorrow night. Come Monday, Tom would have the perfect plan to win his Draco back for good.

* * *

><p>Note: Not too bad, I think? I'm trying to keep it consistent with the original chapters, but you gotta remember, I was, what, 17 when I wrote it? I'm 21 so that about 4 years to sift through lol. Anyway, review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to JK Rowling.

Note: Dedicated to Rika-San.

Note #2: Songs in this chapter are I Love College by Asher Roth (I needed a stupid song and it just came on) and After Tonight by Justin Nozuka

It's An Art

By

So Devious

Chapter Four

Saturday couldn't come soon enough for Draco as he primped and prepped in front of the bathroom mirror. Fortunately for him, Narcissa Malfoy was painfully protective of her son, shelling out the extra money for a private dorm, saving him from any annoying roommates and their bitching about hogging the loo or some other rubbish.

'Light eye-shadow, easy on the mascara', Draco chided himself. The last thing he wanted was to look cheap on his first date since...well, since Tom, and he definitely didn't need to remember that right now. Draco shook the thought from his head, not wanting to ruin his mood before Harry arrived.

As though on cue, a soft knock penetrated the quite of his dorm, and his heart rate instantly shot skyward. 'Why are you so nervous? You look amazing.' Draco told himself. After all, it was hard to go wrong with dark wash skinny jeans and one of many of his cute cropped t-shirts. Harry was nothing to scoff at either, he decided as he opened the door, smiling brightly at the man on the other side.

Dressed in simple blue jeans and white tee underneath a black track jacket, Harry was the pure image of relaxed and casual, which suited Draco just fine. Ever the matchmaker, or so she thought, Lady Malfoy insisted on trying to set him up with the few gay sons of her friends and colleagues, all of whom were so absorbed and obsessed with money and being a legacy that Draco felt miniscule in comparison. Not to mention they bored him to tears.

However, with Harry, just seeing him did strange things to Draco; relaxing him while shooting a thrill through him all at once. He'd never felt anything like it.

"Hey." Harry stated softly, his eyes roaming over Draco's form. He determined that the blond could give any woman a run for her money with that body: smooth milky skin, legs that stretched for days, and hair that Harry had to struggle to keep from running his fingers through. "You look...wow." He stammered. Draco blushed and smiled sweetly as he closed the door behind him. Even seeing this shy side of the blond, Harry was nervous about tonight. He hadn't planned much, wanting to use their time together to get to know one another rather than sit awkwardly through a movie or risk seeing a show he didn't like. Hopefully the blond didn't mind.

"Thank you. What did you have planned for tonight?" the blond asked, closing the door behind him before leading Harry back down the hall.

"I was thinking we could just walk around the city tonight, get to know one another. There's this place I want to take you that's amazing this time of year, especially at night." Harry replied, taking Draco's hand into his as they exited the housing hall and stepped into the night.

"Now, tell me again why we're stalking them." Cho Chang, communications major and cashier of the school store, whined as she sat next to the stairs of the housing building, huddling against Tom to keep the chilled night breeze from seeping through her black VS Pink jumper.

"Because, pet, you have just as much to lose in this as I do. Or don't you _want_ you're own pet Potter to play with?" Tom sneered in reply as he peeked out from the bushes he and Cho were ducked behind. He wasn't going to implement his plan for another few days, when it didn't seem at all strange to run into the pair, but that didn't mean he wouldn't keep an eye on them until then .

The older man watched as Harry opened the car door for Draco (pathetic) before jumping in himself, and they were off, tail lights fading into the distance. Before they were out of sight, Tom practically dragged Cho to his own car, parked in the spot next to the one Harry previously occupied, and they were in hot pursuit, Tom making sure to keep a fair amount of distance as to not draw suspicion.

To say Cho was panicking was an understatement, although she didn't know what to expect when Tom originally approached her to join him tonight. True, she had been madly in love with Harry since high school, when they were in the same homeroom, and she had thought she'd missed her chance when they graduated without more than a few friendly words. That was, until she ran into him in the quad of Hogwarts, sitting with Weasley and Granger under one of the massive oak trees. It was then that she decided that it was simply fate that she and Harry should be together.

So when Tom came to her with a proposition: separate Harry and Draco before a proper love could bloom, before she _really_ missed her shot at being with him, she couldn't refuse. However, that was before knew about this little sting operation the older man set up. She didn't know much about law, but she did know that hiding out in bushes and trailing cars without consent was entirely against them.

There was a long drive between the school and where Harry was taking him, Draco noticed, as cars zoomed by as they sped down the freeway. The ride was quiet, save for small talk and the radio quietly filling in the silences. It only took a quick glance in the rear-view mirror for Draco to find a nice conversation starter. Resting in the backseat of Harry's car was a black canvas guitar bag.

"You play guitar, too?" he asked, beaming as Harry blushed brightly, even in the dark of the night.

"Um, yeah." the other man chuckled nervously. "My dad taught me when I was little, and my mum taught me piano. We're a pretty musical family."

"Nice. You'll have to play for me sometime." Draco knew he was shamelessly flirting, but he couldn't help it. Besides, he was having fun.

"Definitely" Harry smiled at him, and Draco felt his stomach flip. Damn that boy for being so attractive. They fell back into a comfortable silence, listening to the rhythm coming from the radio before Harry suddenly burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked, a little incredulous.

"I'm sorry, but don't tell me you don't know this song." Harry replied before turning the radio up, and Draco couldn't help but laugh.

_That party last night was awfully crazy_

_I wish we taped it._

_I danced my ass off and had this one girl_

_Completely naked._

_Drink my beer and smoke my weed_

_But my good friends is all I need_

_Pass out at 3, wake up at 10_

_Go out to eat then do it again_

"Man, I love college!" Harry and Draco belted out together. The rest of the ride was filled with their laughter and exaggerated singing to different popular songs, before they finally pulled into a well lit parking lot.

"This is it." Harry smiled as he held open Draco's door. The blond took in the sight around him, a beautiful public rose garden that stretched for blocks. Bright fairy lights were strung up around the garden, slowly changing to glow a rainbow of different colors, and a beautiful fountain was erected in the center. "I know it's probably not as exciting as the movies, but a beautiful man should be taken to a beautiful place." Harry said softly as he closed the back door, guitar in hand. After all, Draco did ask him to play for him.

"Harry...I-"

"Shh." Harry took his hand. "Wait until you see it up close."

"Lucky! This place is amazing." Cho gazed around in wonder as she followed Tom to one of the maintenance towers along the garden's edge.

"Focus, Cho! We'll be able to see everything from up here..." he tugged on her hand as he raced to the top of the tower. Typically there was a maintenance man keeping watch at the top, but Lord Voldemort, Tom's father, wasn't one of the most powerful men in the city for nothing. Getting the watchman to take a hike was simply too easy.

Tom shut the heavy steel door behind them before moving to the mounted periscope near the large window overlooking the grounds. If that didn't give him a good view of the couple, nothing would.

"I think I see them over by the fountain." the girl pointed out into the distance, where two nondescript figures stood out against the lit statues of the fountain. Tom zeroed in on them quickly, concentrating on submitting every detail of this Potter kid into memory.

"Harry, I can't believe I've never been here before. It's so beautiful." Draco commented as they sat on the edge of the fountain: a massive structure of stone angels uplifting a bowl that water cascaded out of.

"It's not nearly as beautiful as you." Harry replied, smiling sweetly as he brushed a lock hair away from Draco's face. He had plucked a rose from the garden and tucked it into the other's hair.

Though he was positive Harry was trying to be romantic, Draco burst out laughing. "That's the corniest thing I've ever heard." He chuckled, relieved when Harry's smile didn't falter. In fact, the raven-haired man laughed right along with him. There was nothing better, Draco thought, than a man who could laugh at himself.

"Well, it's about to get even cornier." the other man replied as he pulled the acoustic guitar from it's bag, the lights surrounding them reflecting off of its smooth wood finish. "Any requests?" he joked as he tuned it and got it ready to play.

"Surprise me." Was Draco's reply, his pink lips set in a small smirk. Harry smiled at him, and he began the first few notes.

_There's something in your eyes  
>Is everything alright?<br>You look up to the sky  
>You long for something more, Darlin'<br>Give me your right hand  
>I think I understand, follow me<br>And you will never have to wish again_

I know that after tonight  
>You don't have to look up<br>At the stars no no no no  
>And I know by the end of tonight<br>You don't have to look up at the stars  
>And I know if the love is alright<br>You don't have to look up  
>At the stars no no no no<br>I know by the end of tonight  
>You don't have to look up at the stars<br>No no no no no no no no no

As the words sank in, Draco was reminded of those sappy romance movies, the ones about the uptight, high-strung woman who met the scruffy man of her dreams, and she would be _so_ uptight and so spurned from past heartache that she would be terrified to just let herself fall for this man who so clearly wanted her. Draco never quite understood what those women were so afraid of, but as he listened intently, the blond got it.

_Tell me how you feel  
>And if I'm getting near<br>I'll tell you where to steer  
>You tell me where to steer, D-D-D-Darlin'<br>Way above the clouds  
>And high above the stars<br>Through the unknown black holes  
>No one knows where we are<br>But we'll return to earth  
>And do it all over again<em>

Cause I know that after tonight  
>You don't have to look up<br>At the stars no no no no  
>And I know by the end of tonight<br>You don't have to look up at the stars  
>And I know if the love is alright<br>You don't have to look up  
>At the stars no no no no<br>I know by the end of tonight  
>You don't have to look up at the stars<p>

He never told anyone about what went on between he and Tom. No one needed to know. It was just an understanding that it had ended and Draco had no intentions of dating again for a very long time. But to have someone suddenly, not only tell you what you need to hear, but serenade you with it, was surreal. It was then that Draco realized that it wasn't being with someone that scared those fictional women; it was having someone who just _got_ you, and to have them thrust into your life so suddenly. It was the fall that was so frightening. 'But by _God_ is it amazing.' Draco thought.

Now come away with me  
>Come fly away with me<br>Just for one night  
>Noone will ever know<br>No no no, Darlin'  
>I will leave you satisfied<br>Forever past time  
>You don't have to hide<br>Your free to fly

I know that after tonight  
>You don't have to look up<br>At the stars no no no no  
>And I know by the end of tonight<br>You don't have to look up at the stars  
>And I know if the love is alright<br>You don't have to look up  
>At the stars no no no no<br>I know by the end of tonight  
>You don't have to look up at the stars<br>Said I know that after tonight  
>You don't have to look up<br>At the stars no no no no  
>And I know by the end of tonight<br>You don't have to look up at the stars  
>And I know if the love is alright<br>You don't have to look up  
>At the stars no no no no<br>I know by the end of tonight  
>You'll be looking down upon them<br>From heaven yeah yeah

"Draco? Are you okay?" Harry asked, setting his guitar on the ground next to him. He reached out and brushed his thumb across the blond's tear stained cheek. Draco didn't even realize he was crying, but he wasn't surprised. He was moved by Harry's song. "Well? Did I woo you?" the raven-haired man let out a goodnatured chuckle, still cradling the blond's cheek in his hand. Breathing deeply in an attempt to regain his composure, Draco nodded.

"Yeah. Consider me wooed." Draco laughed. His heart beat quickened as Harry began to lean forward, and the blond followed his lead. He was about to have his first kiss in...well, a while.

Or so he thought. It was a stroke of rotten luck that the sprinkler system would choose that moment to do its job, dousing everything with a freezing spray of water, the boys included. In fact, the two were so surprised by the sudden onslaught, the recoiled from the shock, successfully landing them both backside-first into the fountain and clutching to one another.

"Oh my God, Draco, are you alright?" Harry cried as he helped the other man up. After a second to recover from the shock, Harry was surprised to see Draco burst into laughter. "I guess that means you're okay?"

"I'm so sorry Harry, but..this has got to be the most disastrous date I've ever been on." Draco chuckled. Harry's face fell, but the blond caressed his stubbled cheek. "But it's got to be the most fun I've ever had."

The raven-haired man visibly relaxed, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Draco, _his_ Draco, Harry decided, looked so beautiful amongst the lights and mist. His white cropped t-shirt clung to him, exposing his dusty pink nipples beneath the soft fabric. His blond hair clung to his scalp, face, and neck, water dripping from its tips to his flesh and rolling in fat drops down his bottom, finally ending at the waistband of his skin tight jeans.

"Harry?" Draco asked timidly, snapping the man out of his reverie.

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you kissing me?" Without responding, Harry leaned in and captured the blond's lip in his own, moaning as Draco met him with equal fervor. Harry pushed his luck by timidly pressing his tongue against Draco's soft tiers, and was pleasantly surprised when the blond granted him access. This date couldn't have possibly been better if he tried.

* * *

><p>AN: Anyone turned off by the amount of singing, rest assured, not every chapter will have singing. Review please.


End file.
